


Last Christmas

by UsedToCallMePoison



Series: Pipe Dreams [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, College, Dresses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Office Party, Past Relationship(s), Rumors
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsedToCallMePoison/pseuds/UsedToCallMePoison
Summary: 去年的圣诞节，我把心给了你Last Christmas I gave you my heart但隔天你就将它丢弃But the very next day you gave it away今年，为了不再为你流泪This year to save me from tears我会把心交给一个特别的人I'll give it to someone special
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Pipe Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583425
Kudos: 4





	Last Christmas

Erik发现自己无法将双眼从Charles身上移开。  
Charles，聪慧、绅士、魅力四射的Charles。拥有Erik见过的最最湛蓝双眸、润泽红唇、皎洁肌肤的Charles，平日里深褐色的秀发在五彩斑斓的射灯下被渡上绚丽的色彩。他正在与一个Erik不认识的女性聊着天，对方说了点什么，Charles发出爽朗的笑声，明媚的双眼弯成可爱的月牙形，手里拿着的潘趣酒液随这动作绰绰可危地威胁着要洒出来，就要泼在男人的白衬衫上。Charles今天穿得很好看，一件简单的白衬衫配上黑色马甲和西装裤，领口敞开着一直到胸骨处。令Erik不爽的是那个与Charles交谈的女人一直找尽机会触碰他，看啊，她又把涂了红甲油的癞蛤蟆爪子放到Charles肩膀上了，而Charles居然还不介…  
“Erik，需要我提醒你你已经盯着Xavier快半小时了吗？”  
“管好你自己就行了，Emma。”  
“财政部经理Erik·Lehnsherr在公司圣诞派对上偷窥人事部经理Charles·Xavier，你觉得宣传部将这条八卦传遍全公司需要多久，我感担保最多三小时。”宣传部经理Emma·Frost用玩笑的语气阐述着可怕的威胁，并在Erik的叹气声中嘴角勾起胜利的微笑，“你再这样看下去，估计半个公司的人都知道你对他有意思。”  
“我和Xavier只是工作上的同事，自然不会有感情纠纷。”Erik从手中的马丁尼中小小啜饮了一口，僵硬地反驳到。  
“噢甜心，他去年圣诞把你的心伤透了！”Emma玩弄着香槟里的草莓，丝毫没有因为戳中了Erik痛处而惭愧。Erik凶狠地瞪了她一眼，仰头将杯中的酒液一饮而尽。  
去年的，圣诞吗？

⇜🎄⇝

“Hi,Erik.”  
“圣诞快乐Charles。你看起来似乎不怎么高兴，怎么了？”  
“没，没什么……Moria把我甩了。”Charles苦涩地笑笑，在Erik眼里却比哭还难看。要知道，Moria一直是Erik对Charles感情的栅栏，Charles和Erik自从中学时代就已经是一生的挚友了，在Erik意识到自己对Charles的感情胜于友情时，就是“Moria”这个名字斩断了Erik的前路。他永远忘不了那一天，他们如约在图书馆，沐浴在下午的阳光下悠闲地下着棋，也只有这种时候，Erik才允许自己纠结要不要把埋藏已久的感情倾诉。他记得那时，Charles看起来无比高兴，嘴角自始至终都挂着灿烂的微笑，“Moria答应我的表白了！”在Erik问出口时Charles迫不及待地说，短短几个字却让Erik炙热的心全凉了，如从烈焰坠入寒冰般刻骨铭心的冷。而沉浸在喜悦之中的Charles并没有注意到好友的异样，没有发觉挚友爱意在唇边，却被硬生生哽回去的窘迫。这件事也就这么不了了之了。  
直到今天。  
“不、不会吧，你们之前也吵过架啊，她生气时喜欢说狠话你也不是不知道啊。”虽然看着Charles一杯接着一杯往嘴里灌伏特加让Erik心碎，但无论他怎么压抑，心里那一星点偷摸的快乐还是如藤蔓般迅速弥漫开来，Erik花了很长时间才控制住自己不要笑出来，又或者是他已经笑了但Charles太醉以至于没有注意到。  
“这次她是认真的，同事们都说她已经找到一个新男友了…她说我心不在焉，没有把这段感情当回事。Erik，我该怎么办！”说到最后Charles又灌了一口酒，被呛得猛烈咳嗽起来，Erik轻轻帮他顺气，用手一下下拍着Charles的背，醉酒的男人也没有在意，顺势依偎在了Erik怀里，卷发蹭着下巴弄得Erik痒痒得。从背后看，仿佛一对恩爱的情侣一起相拥于吧台旁，诉说着甜言蜜语的悄悄话。  
“一切都会好起来的，Charles。还有人会爱你、爱着你。”就像我一样，愿意为你付出整个真心。最后一句话Erik没有说出口，取而代之，他趁Charles醉酒喃喃自语时，在那两片日思梦想的火红唇瓣上留下了短暂的一吻，这一吻即充斥着属于Charles的甜蜜、偷窃而来的美梦成真，也融入了伏特加的苦涩、现实残酷的虚影泡沫。  
那天晚上，Erik将Charles送回了家。他的妹妹外出参加派对去了，Erik只得留下来照顾Charles上床睡觉，就像少年时期上大学时一样，Erik为Charles更衣、倒水、为他盖上被子、倾听他的醉言醉语。等一切都妥当了，时间也是凌晨三点钟了。Erik看着Charles暖呼呼的睡颜，轻轻道了声晚安，便自己回家去了。  
噩梦是在圣诞假期后开始的。  
如往常一般，Erik早早来到公司自己的办公室，一路上下手的窃窃私语和投来的数道眼神却暗示着什么不对劲。  
“你自己看吧。”午饭时Emma将自己的手机甩到Erik跟前，上面是公司一个微信群里的聊天记录，显然，Erik不在这个群里。往下滑动至一张被人精心放大过的图片，图片里Erik亲昵地搂着怀里娇小的Charles，两张嘴在空中找到了彼此，Charles望向Erik的眼神暧昧而迷离，仿佛在享受一个热切的圣诞吻。  
聊天记录还在源源不断地增加着，而Erik已经无心去看了。自己的手机就在这时震动了一下，他打开来，发现是Charles的留言。瞬间，期待、害怕、渴望和窘迫涌上心头，如果Charles看到了照片，明白他们有多契合了呢，如果Charles对此表示愤怒从此老死不相往来，如果……  
颤抖着打开了留言界面，只有简单的一句话：  
[会和同事们解释清楚，误会不用放在心上。]  
他多么想要解释，这一切不是个误会，而是一个藏匿在心中数年的一股浓烈的感情，在寻找突破的出口。这是他数个日夜辗转反侧、冥思苦想后唯一奢求的一个释怀。但话到了嘴边，终究是要再次咽下的，最后Erik只是沉着的按下键盘，写下了一个字：  
[嗯。]  
从那以后，他们之间总是存在着一种无形的间隔，不知是Charles刻意的疏远还是Erik有意的回避，他们走路碰到对方的次数大大减小了，在打印室里互相打招呼的机会几乎消失殆尽了，偶尔碰面时也只是低调地点头致意，每一次Erik都克制着自己不要回头，因为他害怕看到那颗完美头颅的后脑勺。他一次次注视着照片中的他们，完美而契合的他们。  
流言蜚语渐渐淡下去了，但他们之间的间隔没有淡去。

⇜🎄⇝

“Erik，振作起来Erik！”Emma用手肘疯狂的撞击打断了Erik的回忆。  
“Emma，我说过很多次了，过去的就让它过去吧。”  
“那我呢，也是可以淡忘的吗？”他们身后传出一个熟悉的声音，让Erik差点把口中的酒液喷出来。Charles站在他的身后，眨着他那双迷惑人的蓝眼睛，原来在和他交谈的女子正在与另一个男子谈天说地。  
“Xavier.”  
“圣诞快乐，查理宝贝～”与Emma一贯夸张的问候相比，Erik显得冷若冰霜，这使得Charles眼里期待的光黯淡了不少，但他还是问到：  
“介意我们私下里说说话吗，Erik？”  
“这……”  
“不会太久的，我保证！”面对Charles的狗狗眼，Erik选择了妥协，从小到大他都不曾忍心拒绝过他。起身跟随Charles的步伐时他看到Emma偷偷给他比了个大拇指：你能行的。  
他们最终来到了天台，单薄脆弱的铁栏杆下是纽约灯火通明的繁茂街道。他们并肩倚在栏杆上，手中装着晶莹酒液的剔透玻璃杯被随性地放置在栏杆上，好像坠落下去通往的不是万丈深渊粉身碎骨而是软绵舒适的被席。  
“我…其实喜欢过你。”Erik震惊地望着离他一手臂远的Charles，后者还在因为刚刚的自我坦白而害羞着，夜风吹拂在他微红的脸庞，带动略长的发丝一同飘逸飞舞。“那是上大学的时候，我写好了情书，准确的说是第五十三封，前面的五十二封都在纠结和犹豫中被我丢弃了。我趁着上课悄咪咪地找到你的储物柜，想通过缝隙塞进去，要知道，我当时可用光了一辈子的勇气。但是我发现，信纸卡住了。”他微微一笑，眼底是看不出的感情色彩。“我用回形针撬开了你的储物柜，发现缝隙里已经有了一封信件了，来自和你同班的同学Magda的一封粉红色的情书。”  
Erik记得那封情书，他在下课后发现了它，但那时候自己心里满满的只有Charles，没有别人的位置，所以他把姑娘约了出来，把话说清楚了。Magda也是一个理性的女孩，没有过分的纠缠不休，只是平淡的接受了Erik的婉拒。但他从来没有见到过第二封情书，所以他迫切地问：“然后呢？”  
Charles喝了一口酒，“那天我没有把情书放进柜子里，而是直接关上了柜门。后来我也注意到了，Magda平时看你的眼神，在观看你篮球比赛时热烈的欢呼打气，还有每个课间都想方设法找你聊天的女生，我就想：开什么玩笑呢，有这么多美丽可爱的姑娘，Erik怎么可能会看上我。所以有段时间，你总说我扭扭捏捏的像个女生，其实我就是在寻思着，如果我是个女孩，你会不会喜欢上我。包括…包括那一次。”那一次指的是，有一次Erik在没有提前说明的情况下来Charles寝室找他下棋，结果推开门发现Charles穿上了一条女式的碎花连衣裙，裙身上点缀着大大小小的樱桃🍒，露出一大截白湛的大腿。Erik发誓自己当时就硬了，惊讶之余又害怕被Charles发现自己起了反应，只能落荒而逃。事后Charles解释说是和Raven赌博赌输了的惩罚，今天才知道真正是怎么回事。  
“所以到后来，不堪重负下我不得不放弃了。我说服自己去喜欢上一个女生，喜欢上Moria，因为我知道她当时对我有好感。所以我隐藏了真实的自己，利用了Moria，我们从来没有上过床，我想这也是我们分手很大的原因之一，我无法做到。我想，也就这样了吧，除了好朋友，我也不敢再奢求更多了。直到公司里开始传那张照片，我才发现自己根本放不下，私底下我看了照片一遍又一遍，也算得上是做白日梦吧。要是你觉得恶心，现在可以走了。”说罢他便扭过头去，像是害怕Erik会如发怒的野兽般扑上来攻击他。  
“Charles，look at me.”Erik用双手把Charles毛绒绒的脑袋掰回来，却对上了一双泪眼婆娑的眼睛，眉毛和眼角都可怜地耷拉下来，双唇还可怜地轻颤着，“我知道我刚刚说的话有点难以接受，but please don't leave me Erik.”  
Erik轻轻为自己的朋友拭去眼角的泪水，用双手捧起Charles红扑扑、垂得低低的脸。“I will never leave you Charles.”他直视着那双梦幻的蓝眼睛，第二次吻上了梦中的红嘴唇，这一次，他的亲吻有了回应。他们热切地亲吻着，就像沙漠旅者在长久的干涩后口中被注入一股清泉，就在Erik将要撬开Charles的贝齿，进行更深的探索时，天台的门被打开了，Erik瞟见是宣传部的Angle和Grace，急忙想要退后，却被Charles死死抓住了前臂，不管不顾地加深了这个吻。  
相机的咔嚓声代表了又一张照片的诞生，但此时Erik已经不再害怕了，因为Charles正在他的身旁，与他接吻着，向他倾诉了双方藏匿已久的爱意。  
“我以为我是一个人。”一吻完毕，Erik说到，他们居然互相隐瞒了这么久，浪费了如此多的光阴。  
“My friend, you are not alone.”Charles将双手环上Erik的脖颈，再次送上了自己的红唇。  
正文结束.

⇜🎄⇝

番外1：  
“Erik，这真的是一个好主意吗？”  
“相信我，我们都会喜欢的。”Erik坐在卧室的双人床上，背靠床板品尝着一杯甜味浓郁的果酒。“出来吧，宝贝。”  
Charles犹豫地走进了卧室，身着多年前那条碎花裙子，鬓发上还系着一个小巧的红蝴蝶结。几年没有穿了，裙子下摆在大腿上的位置上移了不少，再加上Charles羞红的脸和扭捏婀娜的站姿，看得Erik双眼发红。  
“Come to Santa.”

⇜🎄⇝

番外2：  
“‘你的绿眼睛，如最最纯粹的绿松石，看向我时的目光是最美的圣诞树……’”  
“Erik，边念了，都这么多年前的信了…”  
“我觉得写得很好啊，或许我们的婚礼上可以用这个…”

⇜🎄完🎄⇝

**Author's Note:**

> Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
> But the very next day you gave it away  
> This year to save me from tears  
> I'll give it to someone special  
> Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
> But the very next day you gave it away  
> This year to save me from tears  
> I'll give it to someone special  
> Once bitten and twice shy  
> I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
> Tell me, baby do you recognise me?  
> Oh well, it's been a year it doesn't suprise me  
> Merry christmas  
> I wrapped it up and sent it  
> With a note saying 'I love you' I meant it  
> Now I know what a fool I've been  
> But if you kissed me now  
> I know you'd fool me again  
> Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
> But the very next day you gave it away  
> This year to save me from tears  
> I'll give it to someone special  
> Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
> But the very next day you gave it away  
> This year to save me from tears  
> I'll give it to someone special  
> A crowded room Friends with tired eyes  
> I'm hiding from you And your soul of ice  
> Oh my God I thought you were Someone to rely on Me?  
> I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
> A face of a lover with a fire in her heart  
> A man under cover but you tore me apart  
> Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again  
> Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
> But the very next day you gave it away  
> This year to save me from tears  
> I'll give it to someone special  
> Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
> (I gave you my heart)  
> But the very next day you gave it away  
> This year to save me from tears  
> I'll give it to someone special  
> The face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
> A man under cover but you tore me apart  
> Maybe next year I'll give it to someone  
> I'll give it to someone special  
> ——George Michael


End file.
